Aishiteru
by PetiteSkylark
Summary: She, was the dame student of Nami-chuu who will one day hold the position of the Vongola Decimo. He, was the feared Disciplinary Committee chairman who somehow became her guardian. Now in the future, would her feelings finally surface? One-shot. 18FEM!27.


**Chaos minna... This is just a random story I had in my mind for a while...I know the timeline is kinda long, but I wanted it to be in the future!**

**I have no idea why the only stories I can think of are either no pairings or 1827...Ahahaha *sweat...***

**Btw, to those who are waiting for an update for The Gamble, I just can't think of anything due to the current 8 fics I'm typing, and no, it's no frickin' exggeration...**

**Although Tsuna sings in this fanfic, music is not an important matter whatsoever! I just...errr...added it? LOL**

***Ahum* This story features female Tsuna and Hibari. The main time setting is TYL...kinda...**

**I now present you to:  
**

* * *

**Aishiteru**

In her eyes, he was the scary Disciplinary Committee leader who just happens to be her Cloud guardian.

In his eyes, she was just a herbivore who is sometimes weak, and sometimes strong.

That is, until an unexpected event occurred.

_**Flashback**_

_She sped up the stairs in a fast pace, catching her breath as she opened the door of the roof. The sun gleamed as she held her right hand in front of her face whilst walking slowly and taking deep breaths. She placed her hands on the metal fence, gazing into the clear blue sky, and then stretched. She finally escaped from the stuffy classroom, from the chatting students and the persistent Gokudera. Yamamoto had held him back, allowing Tsuna to have some time to herself. Finally regaining her normal breathing pace, she opened her mouth and started to sing a song she had heard on the radio. She gradually remembered the lyrics since they were so similar to her own life._

_I WANT hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo, boku wa mitsuketai_

_machigatta mama ni shiteta, ano hi no TEST no kotae_

_maru wo tsukete, heya no sumi ni nageta_

_tokidoki naze ka bokutachi wa, subete ga iya ni narisou de_

_hontou wa mada, susumerutte shitteru no ni_

_Unknown to her, a figure awoke, wondering who the pretty voice belongs to. The figure gets up, and silently walks towards her. Whatever sound of footsteps that still remain have been drowned completely from the gentle voice of a certain brunette. Deep inside his heart, he felt something speed up for a second, but decided to ignore it._

_seijyaku saite, S.O.S. ga hashiru_

_hitomi hiraite, koko ni tatsu imi wo_

_tachiagaru imi wo_

_WOW_

_I WANT hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai_

_I WANT hi-_

"_Herbivore" a cold voice calls out. _

_"HIIIIIEEE! H-H-H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed, losing her balance, backing away from the feared prefect. _

_"What are you doing in my territory?" nobody ever gets away from making the Skylark angry, they usually get 'bitten to death', and end up half-dead. Without hesitation, Tsuna stood up and bowed her head a full 90 degrees, non-stop, chanting a collection of "I'm sorry!" or "please forgive me!" hoping that she wouldn't end up in the hospital, like the delinquents a few days ago, who thought that they were better than Hibari._

"_Herbivore" he repeated, which stopped the brunette from aching her back. "Answer my question, I do not like repeating myself" realising what the question was, Tsuna finally managed to speak _

_"I-I wanted t-to get away f-from the c-crowded c-classroom, and I t-thought the roof w-was the best place" she closed her eyes, expecting a blow from a steel tonfa, but all she heard was a "hn"._

_Hibari made his way back to the highest section of the roof, but before he started jumping super-human heights, he ordered "continue what you were doing, herbivore." Tsunayoshi was confused, but realised what he meant just seconds before Hibari tries to speak. And so, the song continues._

_I-I WANT hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

_The prefect had already lied down, using his arms as a pillow, and had fallen asleep. The song acted as a lullaby, and strangely, did not wake Hibari, who was a light sleeper._

_achikochi nobiteyuku michi no, ittai dore ga hontou no _

_boku ga ayumi, tsuzuketeku michi nan darou_

_dareka ga itsuka kou itta, shinjiru mono wa sukuwareru _

_dareka jyanaku boku wo ima shinjitai_

_yuuki ga kitto, hajimari wo matteiru_

_tobira hiraite, furikaeranainda_

_tada mae wo nirande_

_WOW_

_I WANT hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kono toki wo ikiteiru akashi kizamitai_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima wo ikiteyuku tsuyosa wo boku wa tsukamitai_

_mune no oku no kagami ni utsuru no wa_

_ari no mama no jibun no sugao dake sa_

_tsukuri egao nanka jyanakute, kokoro kara waraeru hibi wo_

_aisubeki hito wo mamoritai dake nanda_

_negai wa hitotsu dake_

_I WANT hitotsu dake (hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake)_

_I WANT hitotsu dake (hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake)_

_I WANT hitotsu dake, hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi ga koboshita namida sugu uketometai_

_I WANT hitotsu dake hitotsu dake te ni shitai_

_ima kimi wo mamoru tsuyosa wo boku wa mitsuketai_

_**Flashback end**_

Ever since that day, they've gotten closer and closer. At first, they met at the roof a few times, but hardly made any conversation. During Tsunayoshi's third year at Namimori, they talked more, met more often.

After the Vongola tenth generation got transferred to the mafia academy in Italy, Tsuna had realised that she had fallen in love with him for a long time, whilst Hibari cannot identify the warm feeling he has whenever he sees her.

As the time continued to flow, Tsuna had graduated and became the Vongola Decimo at the young age of 18, and the 20 year-old Hibari was now well aware of his feelings towards his Boss.

Half a year passed, the whole family had gotten used to life in the mafia. Missions, paperwork, relationships, meetings and many other events have occurred.

One fateful day, the Vongola Decimo had decided that she will confess to her all-time crush. Because of her endless stack of paperwork, she had to want 'til late evening, possibly sometime after dinner.

The chirpy brunette skipped to find the Skylark, after finally signing all the contracts and reading all the letters. She was quite happy indeed.

As she made her way towards Hibari's office, she bumped into the Cloud guardian himself.

"H-hello Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled

"good evening" Hibari replied.

"How was your day Hibari-san? Busy?" the brunette asked, tilting her head slightly, in a cute way. This caused Hibari to blush a very pale shade of unnoticeable pink

"it was as per usual. Besides, I'm sure you were much more busier than me"

"ahaha" she laughed "I guess, huh."

Tension was building from the awkward silence, the Vongola boss decided to take the chance and confess. Bringing up all her courage, she began "H-Hibari-san, I have something to tell you"

"what is it?" Tsuna was starting to blush, and that got the ex-prefect curious.

"Well...uh..h-how should I put this..." she was blushing even more now, almost as red as a tomato " H-H-Hibari-san...I-I...ever since m-middle school...I've loved you!"

Hibari's eyes widened with shock. Head down, Tsuna's eyes were squeezed shut, waiting for an answer. The Skylark opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, turning around with clenched fists "I don't like you."

Those four words stabbed Tsuna like a knife, whose eye's were now open, trying to fight back her tears. By the time Hibari had realised what he had said, it was too late. He turned around and was now facing Tsuna again. Surprisingly, she lifted her head up and forced a smile "I see. Sorry for being a nuisance" and she ran, letting her tears fall.

Slamming the door of her bedroom shut, Tsuna slumped down at the mahogany door, crying her eyes out. All the people who were in the Vongola mansion heard the loud racket, but had no idea who made such noise.

An hour or so later, the Decimo dragged herself into her king sized bed and cried herself to sleep. She was having a nightmare, one where all of her family and friends left her.

She woke up with a scream, the black suit (with a skirt instead of pants of course) she had worn yesterday was creased and damp from sweat, the digital clock on her bedside table showed 5:30am.

Tsunayoshi crawled out of bed, taking a long and relaxing bath. By the time she got out, her fingers were all wrinkly.

She looked into the mirror, eyes still red from crying, and splashed cold water all over her face. Walking to her walk-in-closet, Tsuna picked out a black striped dress-shirt, a white tie, and a white suit and skirt to match.

Before she headed for breakfast, she sprayed some perfume (yes, she wore a little perfume). Normally, she would've picked the sakura scented one, but today, she hesitated and chose the lily one instead.

With the large mahogany door in front of her, Tsuna took a deep breath and opened the door. "Ohayo minna!" the brunette said as she forced an almost natural smile, but the guardians noticed.

"Are you feeling okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna, shocked that someone saw through her disguise, lied "what are you talking about? I'm absolutely fine!"

"If you say so Juudaime..." Gokudera murmured back.

Tsunayoshi sat down in her seat, looking around, relieved to see that Hibari wasn't there. The only people that occupied the room was Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru.

If she remembered correctly, Ryohei and Lambo were visiting Japan, and Mukuro was on a mission. Reborn, well knowing him, he could be anywhere.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed "you smell different today!"

Haru came over and sniffed "Hahi! Kyoko-chan's right! You normally smell like sakura desu!"

"I-I just wanted to try something new, that's all!" the brunette said, but everyone was suspicious.

Breakfast was quiet. Everyone was worried about Tsuna, and kept glancing at her.

Just as she finished eating, Reborn came and announced that the Vongola Decimo had heaps of paperwork to complete. To everyone's surprise, Tsuna obediently left and headed towards her office. Normally, she would've complained like there's no tomorrow. Now everyone was sure there was something disturbing their beloved boss.

Sighing, Tsuna sat down in her seat, and started doing her paperwork. Reborn marched in and directly asked her what happened. The Decimo didn't want anyone to find out, especially not the guys. She didn't want to worry her friends, they're already stressed enough bout work.

"Nothing happened Reborn. What made you think that?"

A glare rested on the hitman's face "don't lie to me. Its obvious that something is on your mind"

Tsuna sweat dropped, she hadn't expected anyone to find out so early! But this is Reborn we're talking about "R-really, its nothing! Don't worry about me! I'm sure you have many more things to do instead of talking to me!"

Reborn sighed. As the years passed, Tsuna had gotten much more stubborn, so he left the room without a reply.

Days passed. Tsunayoshi was spending more time in her office, and has been eating less. Every time the guardians saw her, she would look more tired, sometimes with bags under her eyes.

Hibari on the other hand, would only show up when their boss wasn't around.

Yamamoto had suggested that she should go on a holiday, escape from the work for a while, but was kindly declined. When anyone brought up the topic, Tsuna would always steer them into talking about something else.

The days turned into weeks, her already light skin turned paler by the second. At times, she would only take a few bites when eating. Sometimes, she would just leaving the table without even touching the silverware.

The guardians had seen enough of their boss's abnormal action, so they sent Bianchi to spy on her, only to discover that she had been secretly crying whilst finishing off her paperwork.

The guys were practically useless when it comes to a girl's feelings, so why not let another girl talk to her?

Sometime around noon, Kyoko and Haru went to talk to Tsuna, who was staring sadly at a photo. Entering the Vongola Decimo's office, they wasted no time.

"Tsuna-chan! Tell us what happened!" Kyoko said, waiting patiently for her to answer

"eh?"

Haru wasn't so patient, however "You think we didn't notice? You've been like this for a whole month! Locking yourself in this stuffy office! Spill it!" the brunette saw the determination in best friends' eyes, she sighed, there was no way out now, she had no choice but to give in.

"All right...I'll tell you..."

After some crying and comforting, Tsuna had told everything to Kyoko and Haru, who listened sombrely to their friend's painful experience.

"Daijoubu desu, Tsuna-chan." Haru said as she handed the brunette a box of tissues

"d-do you think he h-hates me?" Tsuna sniffed

"I'm sure he doesn't." Kyoko ask replied, a sad smile glued on her face "Let's go find Hibari-san and ask him for the truth!"

"B-but!" the looks she was receiving showed her that they wouldn't take no as an answer "alright..." But before they even reached the door, Tsuna had fainted.

"She's fainted from over-work" Shamal explained "she must've spent about 75% of her days on work" Tsuna lay in her bed, sweating a little.

It was true, she only slept for 4 hours a day. Every time she fell asleep, she would have a nightmare, so she worked until her eyelids were to heavy to open.

The gang went to the meeting room to listen to Kyoko and Haru explain what Tsuna had told them. By the end of the discussion, Gokudera was furious, the usually cheerful Yamamoto could only frown, Ryohei was as silent as a stone, Mukuro was releasing dark auras, Chrome was trying not to cry, and Lambo looked both sad and disappointed.

The silence quickly broke after a few seconds. The whole gang marched with anger towards Hibari's office. Gokudera slammed the door open, which nearly made it come off the hinge.

The intensity grew, mostly when they're trying to not run up to the Skylark and punch him in the face.

Hibari then broke the silence "what do you want, Herbivores?"

And Gokudera has snapped "WHAT DO WE WANT? YOU'RE ASKING US THAT? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?" the Storm guardian's voice echoed throughout the whole mansion, although it didn't wake up Tsunayoshi.

"No, and you're hurting my eardrums" Hibari replied as if nothing's happened.

The room was now turning into a black hole. Hibari stayed unfazed to the Mist guardian's illusions and said "Your illusions don't work on me, herbivore."

Mukuro looked like he was going to kill the ex-prefect, but Chrome acted first. She marched up to Hibari and slapped him full-on. "How cold-hearted can you get?" tears were now falling down her face "I thought you were better than that, I thought you loved Boss!" the Skylark's eyes widened, along with the other guardians. Never in their life have they heard the shy girl shout, but then again, they too would do anything for their Sky.

"What are you tal-"

Chrome's eyes got even more furious "You know very well what I'm talking about! Ever since you rejected Boss, she's been crying by herself, having nightmares, overworking herself until she's fainted! And now you're saying that you don't know what I'm talking about? The current you don't even deserve to love Boss! You! You!" but she didn't continue, the tears overtook her. Mukuro walked up to her and comforted her.

Yamamoto spoke in an angry but depressed voice "go Hibari, go find Tsuna. She's in her room. As Chrome-chan said, she fainted from overworking. Shamal said that she's only been sleeping for a few hours a day, the rest of her time she just locked herself inside her office, not eating."

The Skylark's eyes flashed a combination of worry and regret. Hibari hesitated for a second, and then said "I can't."

Yamamoto tried to keep calm, and it was actually working pretty well "why not?"

The ex-prefect clenched his fists and replied "because I'm afraid I'll hurt her..."

This time, it was the always calm Rain guardian who snapped "that's not an excuse! Even if it was, neglecting her is even more painful! Comfort her, you love her don't you?" and with the end of the Rain guardian's small speech, Hibari ran to find Tsuna, and Haru and Kyoko had burst into tears.

The Skylark ran towards Tsuna's room. As he started to climb the stairs, recaps of him rejecting Tsunayoshi repeated over and over in his head. Gritting his teeth, he skidded down the hall and stopped right in front of the Vongola Decimo's bedroom.

Catching his breath, he reached to open the mahogany door, but hesitated, thinking that he would just hurt her more. Yamamoto's words snapped him out of his hesitation, and so the ex-prefect slowly opened the large door.

Tsunayoshi was sitting on her bed, awake, staring at a photo with tears in her eyes, but quickly rubbed them away.

She wanted to be stronger, she wanted to protect her family, but the current her was just a useless burden.

Salty tears fell on the photo, it was the photo she had taken with Hibari after graduation in Namimori Middle. It was her treasure.

She heard footprints approach and looked up. Before she saw who it was, the person had already ran up to her, holding her with great pressure.

"I'm sorry" the voice said.

Tsuna recognised the voice and his raven hair "H-Hibari-san?" the said man dug his head deeper into her shoulder

"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi. I-" but she cut him off

"It's alright Hibari-san. I know, I'm just an annoying herbivore to you, right?" Hibari looked up, noticing that the brunette was shaking as she spoke

"n-no"

Tsuna forced a smile "I was a nuisance wasn't I? I knew you hated crowding yet I always came to find you. I should be the one apologising."

That was the last straw. Hibari couldn't take it. He hated seeing her cry, it made his heart shatter, even more now, since she was crying for him.

The Skylark lifted Tsuna's chin with his thumb and index finger and kissed her. It wasn't forced, it was a sad but sweet kiss. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened "H-H-H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari stared straight into her chocolate-caramel eyes "Aishiteru."

* * *

**Was that ok? Was it too cliche? Sorry for not posting anything for such a long time...haha...ha...ha...**

**Anyways, changing the topic, the only reason for making Tsuna female in this fic was so the girls could talk to hi-err-her. I mean, I can't imagine any of the guys going to her and talking...haha...**

**To people who actually like my fics (what a miracle, thank you everyone!) I'll be posting something else soon. Here's a sneak peek:**

_**'****"Dame-Tsuna? More superior than me? Impossible!" **__**At this moment, the door slid open, revealing a brunette male, who was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black cape. "Excuse me" the young adult smiled, making all the students, excluding Lambo, blush.'**_

**I hope you all look forward to it!**

**One more thing, please vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Until then! Ciao~ Btw, please review!**


End file.
